


A Kindred Christmas

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This little piece of fluff goes somewhere in the middle of Toreador Blood Smells Like Roses.  If you haven't read that, then this probably won't make much sense to you.  The reason that it is seperate then the actual story is that it was a bonus fic, not to be inserted in the story.  It's just fun for the holidays type thing.





	A Kindred Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“My mom always gets me these really strange gifts,” Michael said, opening a cardboard box. He took out several Christmas decorations and put them aside. “The year before last, she gave me a subscription to Playgirl and a box of condoms.”

“Like you needed it,” Em scoffed. He glanced up at Michael and clarified himself. “The condoms…of course you’d use the Playgirl…well, until the calluses set in.”

“Thanks,” Michael snorted, looking through the box and taking out some bows and ribbon. “I just hope she gets me something I want this year…something useful.”

“So I guess sun block is out of the question,” Em joked. “Maybe she could buy you a nice coffin.”

“Vampires…I mean Kindred don’t sleep in coffins,” Michael reminded him. He opened up another box and revealed a set of nativity figurines. 

“What the hell are they?” Justin asked, strolling into the room with Cash and Sasha by his side. 

“Its baby Jesus,” Michael replied as if the question were ridiculous. “Or haven’t you seen them before?”

“You’re joking right?” Cash chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. 

Michael looked at the few boxes of Christmas decorations and wondered what all the fuss was. To him, it was another year and another Christmas. Even Mel and Ted celebrated to some degree, though they were both Jewish. He always got a present from Ted and Mel and he always gave them one in return. What was the big deal?

“We’re vampires,” Justin clarified, seeing the confused look on Michael’s face. “We don’t celebrate the birth of the Kine savior. It’s bad voodoo or some shit like that.”

“I know Mikey,” Sasha sympathized. “Bummed me out too.”

“We don’t get presents?” Michael wondered sadly.

“No,” Justin sighed. “Trust me, I know how much it sucks. To go to a Catholic school my entire life just to learn about their traditions…to see them celebrate and get presents and me go home to no lights, no tree, no gifts, no Santa…”

Michael put down the decorations and watched the change in Justin’s face. They had their problems, but it seemed as if they were thinking on the same wavelength. Michael loved Christmas and it seemed as if Justin did as well, even though the Toreador was never allowed to celebrate it. Michael knew there was going to be one major problem: his Sire. 

Brian was never fond of Christmas when he was mortal, so now that he had a viable excuse ignoring it, Michael was sure he would. In a strange way, he felt sorry for Justin. The Toreador had never had a Christmas before and unless something drastic happened, it appeared he wouldn’t any time soon. 

“I have an idea,” Michael said, raising an eyebrow.

Justin looked at his mate’s childe and chuckled. It was a scary day when he and Michael agreed on something, anything at all. Maybe not scary for Justin or Michael, but most assuredly for Brian.

**** 

“Are you insane?” Isis snapped. 

The Tremere Justicar glanced around the room, looking at Justin, Michael, Emmett, Sasha and Cash. Although it appeared Cash was less enthusiastic about the idea, it was clear the rest were gung ho about the possible festivities. She wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it, but one thing was for sure, she had to get those crazy ideas out of their heads before Ulugh and Brian came back from their training session.

“We want to change the name of course,” Justin explained with a smile. “We were thinking about calling it Kindred day or maybe Cainemas.”

“Cainemas was my idea,” Em clarified, raising a hand. “I thought it had a nice ring to it.”

“The lot of you are bloody well insane,” Isis gasped. “You’re turning into sodding Malkavians.”

“She doesn’t like the idea,” Justin griped.

“I told you she wouldn’t like that idea,” Sasha sighed. “She’s a Justicar, so she has no choice but to be a stick in the mud.”

“I’d watch your step if I were you, Brujah,” Isis warned.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Sasha chuckled. “What I said, a stick in the mud.”

“No Christmas,” Isis demanded raising her voice. “Do you hear me, childer?”

“Fine,” Justin said confidently. He turned to Michael and winked his eye. “No Christmas.”

****

Isis rode in the elevator with Ulugh and Brian, discussing the events of the day. She didn’t bring up Justin or the fact that he, Michael and the others wanted to celebrate Christmas. To her, it was a ridiculous idea best kept at that: an idea, one never acted upon. 

“We need to keep the Toreadors in closer check,” Isis suggested, opening the door to the elevator. “They’re amassing too much power and I feel it could be a detriment to us later.”

“It’s a determent to us now,” Brian corrected, striding to his front door and opening it. “Don’t you think, Father?”

“It depends on the loyalty of the Toreador,” Ulugh wisely replied. His eyes flashed as he stared inside the loft. “My, my…”

“Bloody ‘ell!” Isis snapped, storming into the loft. “What on Caine’s earth is going on in ‘ere?”

Glancing around his home, Brian slowly made his way into the loft in shock. There were decorations all around, some still being put up by the group in the room. It appeared as if Justin was in charge, but it was clear that Michael and Sasha were having more than enough fun. 

“I tried to stop them, My Lord,” Bartox announced.

“I specifically told you no Christmas,” Isis complained. “Take down that tree!”

“I won’t!” Justin protested. 

“You will!” Isis disagreed.

“Brian!”

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Sasha smoothly said. “It’s just a little thing that means nothing to you.”

“If Brujah want to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ, so be it,” Isis argued. “However, we Tremere believe in no such thing.”

“It was Michael’s idea,” Sasha chuckled, watching the new Tremere cringe. Though it would have been easy to sit and watch Michael take the blame, she wanted to celebrate the holidays as well. “But we all wanted to have a little spirit. Most of us have died within the last century, when commercialism has taken over the holidays and turned it into a hunt for your money. We like Christmas songs, presents, lights and highly priced goods that are advertised since before Halloween.”

“We can watch The Nightmare Before Christmas,” Justin offered, approaching Brian with his most pleading expression. When he saw it had little effect on his mate, he added, “I put mistletoe above our bed.”

“Like you two are going to stop fucking to kiss,” Em remarked. 

“This was another one of those vampire bonuses I was counting on,” Brian sighed, staring at his highly decorated loft. 

“Well not getting a boy pregnant didn’t work,” Sasha laughed. “What the fuck makes you think that not having Christmas will too?”

“Who’s the Prince?” Brian asked sternly.

“But, Brian!” Justin pleaded.

“Sasha and Michael take all of this shit down now!” Brian demanded, pointing to Justin. “And you…I want to have a little discussion with you in the bathroom.” Justin opened his mouth, but Brian immediately stopped him. “Don’t! Just go.”

“No need to be stern, my son,” Ulugh said calmly. He strolled into the living room and sat down facing the group. “It’s amusing that so many people celebrate the birthday of a Kindred man.”

“Kindred?” The entire group wondered together.

Everyone in the loft made their way to Ulugh and waited for him to continue. There was clearly a story behind the vague suggestion that Jesus Christ was Kindred.

“It makes perfect sense,” Sasha gasped. “He did have to rise from the dead and all that other shit…whatever the fuck it was.”

“Did you know him?” Justin asked, sitting on the floor at Ulugh’s feet. 

“I met him once,” Ulugh recalled, motioning to Brian to take the seat next to him. “However, I never care to spend too much time with Malkavians.”

“Explains why the New Testament was sort of iffy,” Em said. “I mean the Old Testament had a very straight storyline…no pun intended.”

“The Old Testament also had quite a bit of blood and violence,” Ulugh agreed much to everyone’s surprise. “The Malkavians thought it would be beneficial and, of course, amusing to trick Kine into non violence. It was a clever plan.”

“You got to be fucking kidding me,” Brian gasped.

“My mom’s gonna be pissed when she hears this,” Michael sighed.

“Who knew a Malkavian could become such an idol?” Brian said in awe. “I mean, talk about the ultimate joke. That clan must be chuckling it up every Christmas about that one.”

“I’m sure some do,” Ulugh agreed, patting the expectant mother’s shoulder. 

“Why don’t they take more claim for it?” Sasha wondered. “You’d figure they’d be announcing it every chance they get.”

“I suspect they’re not proud of the outcome,” Ulugh answered. “No one thought the Inquisition was very funny when a majority of Kindred were slain by the Christians.”

“Well I’m not celebrating a Malkavian’s birthday,” Sasha pouted. “What a bummer. I’ve never heard anything more disappointing than when they voted off Tamyra over Nicky in American Idol.”

“We don’t have to celebrate that,” Justin pleaded. “What if we celebrated something else?”

“Like what?” Brian wondered, though he really didn’t want Justin to come up with any more bright ideas. “Cause I’m sure I’m gonna say no to whatever the fuck it is.”

“Brian,” Justin complained. “Please…”

“Cainemas,” Emmett declared. “We celebrate the fact that one of Caine’s childer got one over on us silly humans. How does that sound?”

“Promising,” Ulugh replied, before Brian could protest otherwise. 

“Although I wonder if that’s really true,” Em questioned, raising an eyebrow at the Supreme Justicar. “Or maybe you Tremere are as manipulative as those Malkavians are crazy.”

“Malkavs aren’t as crazy as they seem,” Ulugh responded. However he made no reply to the accusation against the Tremere. The powerful vampire simply smiled and placed a gentle hand on Brian’s arm.

“I want presents,” Justin declared.

“Here it comes,” Brian sighed.

Quickly Justin added, “Some for the baby too.”   


“Well, I’ve got an early present,” Em announced.

“Awww,” Sasha and Justin said in unison. “You shouldn’t have.”

“I didn’t,” Em replied. “Well, not for you two…but for Brian.”

“Brian?” The pair wondered.

“Me?” 

“It’s a little song I put to pen to paper just for you,” Em explained. “And I’m only going to do the last verse. It’s called the 12 days of Cainemas and it goes a little like this…

“On the 12th day of Cainemas my Sire gave to me…

Twelve Gargoyles guarding,

Eleven Ventrue begging,

Ten Malkavs singing,

Nine Assamites killing.

Eight Brujah fighting,

Seven Gangrels growling,

Six Traditions breaking,

Five Kine for lunch…

Four Ghoul servants,

Three fresh kills,

Two minion slaves,

And a Toreador with baby.”

“Can you take your present back now?” Brian wondered.

“I’d never allow the breaking of Tradition,” Ulugh stated.

“I think it was nice,” Justin declared. He looked at Ulugh and smiled. “Even though highly inaccurate. Not only wouldn’t Daddy allow the breaking of Tradition, Brian would never eat five Kine for lunch…he’s a stickler about his figure.”

“Why me?” Brian sighed.

“I’m gonna give you something good for Cainemas,” Justin promised. “Something you haven’t gotten from me before.”

“What?” Em jested. “A night without sex.”

“Can we not discuss this in front of my father,” Brian groaned.

“It’s quite alright, my son,” Ulugh replied with a smile. “Justin is simply being a good mate and the Kine boy is attempting to set a festive atmosphere.”

“What do you want for Cainemas, Father Ulugh?” Justin asked.

“To spend more time with my family,” the ancient vampire replied. “And to know they are protected.”

Brian smirked, but he didn’t make a comment. It was a nice thing to hear and something about his father’s words made him warm up to the holidays. Even though the holiday was a pile of bullshit. Whoever heard of Cainemas?

“You wanna know what I want for Christmas?” Brian asked Justin. “I don’t want to eat that shit you keep on giving me.”

“Then maybe you should stop licking his ass,” Em snidely replied.

“I meant the nasty food Justin keeps making me eat,” Brian corrected, rolling his eyes. He turned his attention back to his mate. “Can we keep the fatty foods to a minimum?”

“Anything for you,” Justin sighed.

“What do you want?” Brian asked, thinking he already knew what Justin wanted. 

“You,” Justin responded with a smile. “All I want for Cainemas is you.”

“Then you’re going to have a very happy Cainemas,” Brian replied, wrapping his arms around Justin. “A very happy Cainemas indeed.” 


End file.
